powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spirit of Kindness
Badrat & Rammer are ordered to capture humans with their dust, so that they can feed off the humans fear. Dai Shi then takes Whiger's Rinzin power away from him, and banishes him from the temple. After a long day of work, our heroes at JKP are now having to deal with a small problem; a rat. Though none of them are quite brave enough to tackle the little rodent. The brave & fearless RJ comes to the rescue with a humane trap, baited with a slice of pizza. Badrat & Rammer are busy using their dust to capture the citizens of Ocean Bluff. The Rangers leave to fight the Phantom Beast Warriors, but RJ instructs Casey to stay behind, to keep Maurice (the rat) company. Plus with Casey still without his spirit, he might not be able to Morph. Whiger then challenges Casey to another fight. When the Rangers arrive, the battle is on with Badrat. As the battle continues, Badrat tries his dust on the Rangers, but their Animal Spirits are too strong and protect them from it. Rammer shows up giant size. So the Wolf & Rhino Rangers handle him with their Megazords, while Jungle Master Blue & Yellow Rangers fight Badrat. Meanwhile, Casey takes on Whiger. But when the Phantom Beast almost falls over the cliff, Casey saves him. Whiger is confused, but Casey explains that they are taught to help both people & animals. Casey has to leave to help the others. After he leaves, Whiger's energy continues to leave him. The Rangers have both warriors on the ropes. But the two monsters use their powers to switch places. Now it's giant Badrat against the Megazords, and Rammer against Blue & Yellow. The Rangers are beaten, and worn down. So when Badrat tries the dust again, the Rangers disappear. Our heroes, along with the citizens of Ocean Bluff, are shrunken, and in a bunch of rat traps, inside a cave. The two monsters show up to gather more fear from the humans, but our heroes aren't scared. When Casey finds the city empty, Whiger takes him to where every is being held captive. When Camille shows up and attacks them, Whiger gives Casey his Tiger Spirit back. The two Tiger Warriors unleash their spirits to attack and beat Camille. With Whiger weakening, he tells Casey that Dai Shi showed to be his enemy & Casey showed to be his friend. With his last words, Whiger tells Casey that he has to destroy Dai Shi for all Tigers. Casey morphs and takes the rat traps out with his Shark Sabers, sending everyone back into the city where they were captured. He frees RJ and the others, and then they head to the city. The Jungle Master Red Ranger takes on the beasts first with his Shark Sabers & Tiger Spirit. The other Rangers get in some hits, and then the Red Ranger finishes things off with the Rhino Morpher with Claw Power. But Rammer & Badrat aren't done yet. They grow and the three Megazords take them on. When the Megazords aren't strong enough, the Rangers call for all their Zords and unleash their Full Fury attack, destroying Rammer. To take out Badrat, the Rangers form the Jungle Pride Charge Formation, and use their Savage Spin Attack. And our heroes win the day once again. Back at JKP, RJ give Maurice away to a girl who lost her pet. The others the looks back and realize that kindness is what separates humans from beasts, and that Whiger wasn't a beast. In the temple, Snapper & Scorch begin to wonder about Dai Shi's control over his human host, Jarrod.